In the related art, a damper device has been known which includes a pair of first plates rotating around a rotation axis, a second plate including a portion positioned between the pair of first plates, and an elastic member which is provided between the first plate and the second plate and is elastically deformed in a circumferential direction of the rotation axis. In the damper device, a spacer member which functions as a stopper for limiting a range of relative rotations around the rotation axis of the first plates and the second plate is provided between the pair of first plates (for example, refer to JP 2012-193773 (Reference 1)).